Little Red Riding Hood
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: Sladin. There's something hiding under the covers, and it's certainly not Grandma. Warnings inside.


**Rating: **M, NC17, R—take your pick.

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual encounters involving males, swearing, Dub-con, AU.

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Summary: **There's something hiding under the covers, and it's certainly not Grandma.

**Notes:** I've based the character 'Sarah' on **Wynja's** character from her Drabble # 7 "Getaway" (go read it if you haven't already. Maybe just re-read it because it's awesome). Sarah is apparently a sort of ex-killer turned house-keeper for Slade... sort of. Anyway, mooching her character off of **Wynja**, to whom this story is dedicated.

_**A/N**_: So instead of working on my millions of essays I've decided to pop out this outrageous one shot. Great time management here. I'm sure you've all heard of the classic tale "Little Red Riding Hood" and can see where I'm going with it. It's short, sweet, and too the point, ie; doesn't have much plot as has quite a bit of smut.

Little Red Riding Hood

One upon a time a boy named Little Red Riding Hood was walking through the woods, on his way to his Grandma's house with a wicker basket filled with goodies for the two of them to share.

…Well actually, the little boy's name was Robin; it was his stupid adoptive father who'd decided to give him such a silly nick-name, because of the red riding cape that his grandma had made for him. And he wasn't little at all, he was seventeen already!

So despite Bruce's teasing, he continued to wear the scarlet red short cape with the hood from which the annoying name had come from. Robin had tried considering other names more suitable for himself, such as Red Hood, or even Red Robin, which sounded cooler by far, but neither of them really _fit_. So he was stuck with 'Little Red Riding Hood' until he found something better.

Robin loved the brightly coloured cape quite a bit actually; his Grandma—er well, she wasn't exactly his grandmother, just an old acquaintance of Alfred's who Robin visited every once in a while named Sarah—had made the garment specially for him. She really was a caring lady, and always gave him her famous chocolate chip cookies and insisted on him calling her 'Grandma Sarah'.

So he was on his way to visit her today, the still warm apple pie that Alfred had baked for her in his little basket as he walked down the path through the woods.

Yet his reason for visiting was a little more urgent than just sharing an apple pie; Robin wanted to check in on her, and most of all to warn her.

Apparently there had been reports of a Big Bad Wolf in the area who liked to steal from old ladies in little cottages in the woods. Bruce had told him of a number of the incidents and the two of them were investigating. So Robin wanted to make sure that Grandma Sarah was alright. That and he himself certainly wanted a piece of Alfred's pie.

He finally arrived at the little cottage, noting the smoke curling up from the chimney and the bright flowers waving in the wind around the steps of her porch. He stepped up to the door and knocked;

"Grandma Sarah! It's me, Robin."

He waited politely for the woman to answer the door, his little wicker basket swinging in his hands as he hummed quietly to himself.

* * *

Slade's back went rigid as he heard the knock on the door. He had his hands in the proverbial cookie jar and he wasn't interested in being caught. But as the voice made its way to him, he realized that it wasn't the little old lady returning home, but some brat.

This was well and good for him. Slade just needed to take what he wanted and make his getaway. So he slunk towards the back window and was just about just about to make his escape before he heard the door hinges creak behind him.

In a flash he had hidden himself under the covers of the bed that was just beside the window, heaving the blankets up over his face as he began to curse himself internally.

_Of all the damn places to hide_.

"Grandma Sarah?" The boy called, coming into the little cottage warily. He looked around and soon spotted little tuffs of white hair coming from underneath the blankets in his grandma's bed, and sighed in relief.

"There you are grandma!" He set the little basket on the little table beside the bed before leaning down to try and see what was wrong. "Are you sick?"

Still covering most of his face, Slade nodded tersely, wanting desperately for the annoying kid to leave.

"Oh dear…" Robin muttered, moving to press his hand to the little old lady's forehead to see if she had a fever. His hand was batted away and he frowned. "Grandma I was only trying to see— "

"You might—" Slade coughed, and then continued in a higher tone. "You might get sick, dear."

Robin continued frowning, not liking the sound of her voice. "At least let me make you some tea."

Slade rolled his eye as the boy moved into the kitchen, filling up the kettle before placing it over the fire. The man was about to try and make his getaway while the kid was distracted, but the boy suddenly turned back to him.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. I brought some of Alfred's apple pie!" The exuberant youth was back at his bedside in seconds, lifting the cloth away from the crispy, flakey pie top, letting the smell of apples and cinnamon permeate the room. "He knows it's your favourite. Would you like to eat some?"

Slade cursed his fates. This kid was going to be hard to get rid of. "No."

Robin gasped in surprise, but was undeterred; he pushed his hood back and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, you have to eat _something_!"

Luckily for Slade, he had just laid his eye the most _delicious_ thing he'd ever seen. His appetite had certainly been whetted.

"If you insist, boy…" The covers were off of Slade in a flash, his hands shooting out to drag the unsuspecting youth onto the bed, forcing the struggling little bird to be still beneath him. "I think I'll eat _you_."

Robin's eyes widened. This was certainly not Grandma Sarah. "You're the Big Bad Wolf!" He shouted accusingly, drawing a short bark of laughter from the man.

Slade couldn't believe his luck. He'd assumed the boy was just some snot-nosed kid underneath that concealing hood, but lying beneath him was one of the most appetizing little morsels he'd ever seen; lips red as blood, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow, and the most intense robin-egg blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Well I am big, and I am bad, and I suppose I could be considered a wolf…" Slade said with a sharp grin. He wasn't sure where the ridiculous name had come from; he chalked it up to a teenager's overactive imagination. Deathstroke the Big Bad Wolf had a nice ring to it, however.

The little bird looked furiously up at him, "I won't let you eat me!"

Slade's eyebrow rose, his expression incredulous. "And how exactly do you plan on stopping me?"

Robin looked greatly put out by the question, his bright red chest deflating somewhat as he realized how well and truly pinned he was by the much larger man. Slade smirked down at him, chuckling at his dimmed expression.

"Try not to worry, boy. I promise I won't make it hurt _too_ much." Those bright blue eyes glittered with hate and fear as Slade moved to flip him over onto his stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" The teen yelped as he felt his wrists being synched together behind him by a rough material. He jumped slightly as Slade responded with his lips against Robin's ear, his breath hot against the side of his face and neck.

"I'm making sure you can't struggle."

Robin cried out as he felt lips against his neck, something wet pressing against the juncture between his chin and neck. He shivered as the wolf continued to lap at his exposed flesh, the man's larger body pressed fully against his back as the lay helpless on the bed.

"What are you…what are you doing?" Robin asked haltingly, desperately trying to turn away from the attention. He was forced to stop however, when Slade took a handful of his dark hair, drawing the boy's head back even further to have better access to the creamy white skin.

Robin huffed as the man ignored him, continuing instead to lave and nip at the pretty white expanse, his hand wrenching the boy's head to again as he attacked the other side.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Robin demanded, really wishing the man would just get it over with. His tongue really tickled, and he was starting to feel kind of weird…

"Do I look like the kind of man who follows the rules?" Slade demanded right back, his hot breath ghosting over the cooling saliva on Robin's skin, making the boy shiver.

"Well you should stop…" Robin muttered weakly into the pillow, his eyes closed and his breathing quickening the more the larger man teased his sensitive skin. He had unknowingly begun to lean into the attention, turning his head to the side so Slade had better access to the base of his neck, the warm tongue pressing against his pulse, leaving numerous red marks with his sharp bites.

"So you'd prefer I just begin my meal then, would you?" The wolf questioned, nipping at Robin's ear. Robin's body was shaking lightly beneath him, causing Slade to grin.

He got only a half hearted groan as a response, Robin burying his face more fully into the pillow.

Slade turned the boy onto his back again, his hand still fisted in the boy's black hair as he forced Robin to look at him. Those bright blue eyes were glossed over slightly, seemingly having a hard time focusing on Slade's rugged face. His eyes focused intently however, when Slade drew a knife from his boot, holding it in front of those scared eyes.

"Where to begin…" Slade mused, pressing the sharp blade against the boy's flushed cheek before dragging it down the column of his neck. He continued to tease the boy, watching as his whole body shook in fear as he pressed the knife up under the hem of his bright red tunic.

Blue eyes shut tightly as he heard a tearing sound, his breath caught in his throat as Robin winced at the noise. One eye opened slightly to peak out at what had happened, the little bird's courage returning slightly as he saw that the wolf had only cut open his tunic, leaving his quivering chest bare to the man's hungry gaze.

Robin watched as Slade ripped the shredded tunic from him followed by his soft brown boot and green tights, leaving the teen entirely bare, his legs spread wide, his arms tied behind his back, his face flushed with colour and turned to the side, revealing that slender white neck already marked by the Big Bad Wolf.

He sheathed his knife, leaving both of his hands free to run over the boy's silken thighs and taunt stomach. Robin's skin prickled under the attention, and his body continued to be wracked with shaking as Slade's form slowly began to cover his again.

Slade almost suspected the boy was crying, but as he took Robin's chin in his hand and forced those eyes back on him he noted they were filled with rage rather than fear. Robin was quite the little catch.

The boy tensed sharply as Slade pressed his lips to his, feeling their softness before he drove his tongue inside, grasping the boy's throat as he plundered the hot mouth under his. Robin shifted beneath him, seemingly trying to struggle despite his circumstance, causing Slade to chuckle as Robin's writhing only served to heighten his arousal.

Using the boy's hair once again, Slade pulled the boy's head back, allowing him to dominate the delicious whimpering mouth more fully, his tongue pressing in and clashing with Robin's own as the boy mewled softly as Slade's hands clenched around their holds, pulling at the boy's hair and choking him simultaneously.

Moving his mouth away, Slade admired his handiwork; the boy's lips were now red with blood, his mouth open and gasping for air as Slade released his hold on his neck. Again he began to assault the boy's neck, leaving yet more marks along the snow white skin before moving further down still to tease the teen's peaked nipples with his teeth. He was rewarded with a hiss as he tortured the small buds, and he watched as the boy's eyes darkened.

"Stop that." Robin commanded, trying to wriggle away again, unable to keep his little gasps at bay as Slade continued to abuse his chest. His frustration only seemed to egg the man on however, as he began to pinch and bite at both of his reddened nipples simultaneously, making Robin arch at the feeling. "Stop, please…"

"As you wish," Slade promised with a final swirl of his tongue around the bruised nipple in his mouth. He turned his attention downward, already having felt the teen's response to his teasing pressing against his stomach. Robin's eyes widened as Slade grasped both of his thighs and lifted him almost half off the mattress, leaving the teen's twitching cock at eye level with the man.

As he watched the man open his mouth and begin to move to engulf his cock Robin began to panic, his eyes growing wide, his legs struggling against Slade's harsh grip, "No, no, please no! Don't eat that!" He cried, desperately trying to pull away.

Slade's eye glinted with sadistic humour as he took the boy's cock whole into his mouth and throat, allowing his teeth to brush just slightly against the sensitive flesh, causing the kid to almost lose his head with fear before he gave a heinously wanton moan as Slade sucked around the heated length.

Slade watched as the boy's eyes rolled back and his bodyarched. The legs that had previously been struggling wrapped around his neck in an almost vice-like grip as Robin sought greater leverage to thrust against Slade's mouth.

The man chuckled around his mouthful at the teen's antics, earning him a lustful scream of admiration for the noise as the vibrations rocked through Robin's whole body.

"Ohgodoohgodohgod." Was the teen's mantra as Slade continued to suck and hum around his cock, the muscles of his throat and tongue drawing horrifyingly wanton noises from him. The man's calloused hands drew along his arched back before cupping, squeezing, and massaging his quivering ass, leaving Robin a puddle of gasping desire as he was thoroughly milked by the man, his cock cuming in short bursts into the man's generously talented mouth.

"Ngh… no more…please, stop…" Robin groaned out as the man continued to nurse his cock as the boy came down shakily from his orgasm. The feeling of that hot mouth on his over-sensitive flesh was driving him mad. He fell listlessly from Slade's hands as the man finally let him go, one of Robin's legs dropping from Slade's shoulder as his body became completely relaxed.

Slade, for all intensive purposes, looked like the cat that got the cream. Or in this case, the cat that got the little bird.

"Delicious." The man almost purred, watching Robin's heaving chest and gasping lips with a well pleased expression. "Now to move on to the main course…"

Robin's head snapped up, surprise and horror written over his features as he watched Slade lick his lips, the man's look still inexplicably hungry.

"What do you mean?" He noted the quiver in his voice and hated the weakness, but at this point he felt like he was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Patience, little bird." Slade chided, sliding his hand down the leg that was still propped up against his shoulder, his fingers trailing along the underside of Robin's thigh before pressing against the space just passed the teen's balls, drawing a surprised gasp from the still sensitive boy. Robin immediately tried to shuffle away, but Slade quickly grasped the boy's legs and had him flipped onto his stomach before he could even blink.

Slade drew the boy up onto his knees, his chest pressed fully against the bed, his back sloping up as his ass was raised high in the air, legs spread and shaking. Slade gave the view and appreciative look before allowing himself to finally release his own achingly hard cock from the confines of his pants.

Taking a moment to cool his head, Slade focused on resisting the pert ass before him, wanting nothing more than to just slam into that tight heat. But the boy was more than obviously a virgin, so it would make the going much easier on both of them if he prepared the boy first.

Leaning over he grabbed a what looked like a bottle of salve from off the old lady's bedside, sniffing it curiously before deciding it would do.

But before that, he just _had_ to traumatize the boy a little further. He couldn't resist the prim little teen's broken threats and reluctant cries of desire. So, taking ahold of the boy's beautifully shaped ass, he used his thumbs to bare the teen's entrance before pressing his lips against the opening, his tongue flicking out, drawing a most alarming noise from the teen, who instantly tried to pull away.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're—oh god, don't… not…ngh…"

Slade held him in place as he ran his tongue, teeth and lips against the tight opening, his tongue slipping in to tease at the quivered heat, loosening it and slicking it with saliva before he pulled away, satisfied in having reduced the teen to a moaning, shaking mass of nerves again.

Reaching underneath the boy, he found his small cock already beginning to lengthen again, his body obviously not hating Slade's torturous ministrations as much as his mouth might argue. Slade began to tease the teen's cock back to life as he covered the fingers of his other hands with some of the salve. He pressed one of his fingers in, feeling the boy trying to reject the invasion, but unable to get away as Slade had a hold on his cock.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The youth demanded, his back arching as he simultaneously sought to buck into Slade's hand and shy away from the second finger forcing its way into his body.

"Because I'm the Big _Bad_ Wolf." Came Slade's mocking answer, his fingers scissoring in the tight heat before pulling out, only to come back with another friend. Robin's eyes squeeze shut as his entrance was stretched even wider, his breathing becoming harsh as his arousal increased despite himself. Slade was rather talented with his hands.

"Holy—oh _fuck_!" Robin's whole body spasmed as Slade's fingers curled inside of him, still almost painfully stretching him but _holy God_ they had just touched something inside of him that was almost good enough for him to forget the pain.

"My my, _language_, young man." Slade chided, even as he pressed against the spot again mercilessly, drawing much more incoherent words from Robin's lips. When he felt the boy begin to thrust back onto his fingers he figured the boy was prepared enough.

He received a rather offensive curse from the boy as he withdrew both of his hands, but patted the boy comfortingly on his rump, "Don't worry, I'm _far_ from finished."

Far from being consoled by this, Robin immediately began to tense as he was flipped yet again onto his back. His eyes immediately went huge as he took in the huge length and girth of the cock the man was currently slathering with some sort of lubricant.

"That's _huge_!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself, immediately turning red and looking away.

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear." Slade purred, pressing the now slicked flesh against Robin's equally slicked opening as he pulled the teen's legs apart and settled in between them. He noted the boy's pallor as he began to slide his cock teasingly against the teen, his smirk devilish.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Robin's, coaxing the frightened teen into a distracting kiss as he began to press forward into the boy's tight opening. He could feel the tension building in Robin's body as his head slowly breached the tight ring of muscle, and he slide his hand behind the boy to undo the belt that held his hands together.

Immediately the boy threw his hands around his shoulders, his nails digging into the taut skin as he held on for dear life as Slade pierced him slowly. Having freedom helped the boy to calm down slightly, and he pulled away from Slade's mouth to just be able to focus on _breathing_ as the huge thing pressed inside.

"Ahhh…" His whole body was shaking as the man slipped further and further inside, his insides feeling the blazing heat and painful stretch as more and more entered him. Slade's hand was once again on his cock, offering him a slight distraction from the overwhelming feeling of something so huge moving in him.

He groaned in relief when he felt the man stop, fully sheathed, letting his head drop back against the pillow as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

But unfortunately for him, his ordeal was no where near over.

Once Slade felt Robin had been given sufficient time to adjust, he took hold of both of the boy's hips, pulling them up as he angled himself for the first thrust. Robin's nails raked down his arms as the man pulled out and slammed back into him, the boy's cries ringing through the small cottage as the man repeated the action over and over, drawing the boy's hips against his as he slammed forward, hilting himself every time in the delirious heat of the teen's ass.

"P-please…slow down…nnghh ah!" Robin gasped, his legs wrenched up over Slade's shoulder as the man drilled into him, his hips snapped harshly against Robin's ass as he nearly bent the boy double.

"You're still young boy, you can handle it." Was Slade's maddening response as he only pressed in harder, leaning forward to press the boy's ankles against the bed beside his head. Robin was gasping now, and he wasn't sure if it was because he could barely breathe in this position or if it was because Slade had found _that spot_ and was now mercilessly obliterating it with each pound of his cock. "Young and damn flexible."

Robin detected a bit of admiration in the man's tone and found himself ridiculously pleased despite himself. He allowed his hands to tangle themselves in his unnaturally white hair as he rode out the man's thrusts, focusing on breathing and the feeling of the man's rock hard stomach sandwiching his cock against his own stomach, providing a deliciously rough friction for his attention starved length.

Robin was almost lost in pleasure as he felt Slade's mouth on his neck again, pressing his teeth viciously against the already abused skin as he neared him own completion, his grunts turning into low growls as he pounded Robin into the mattress.

Unable to withstand the onslaught any longer, Robin screamed out his release as his cum splashed between their bodies, his orgasm wracking his body as Slade continued to slam into him, forcing the boy to ride cresting waves of release.

"Ah! Pleasepleaseplease stop, oh fucking _God_, I can't take any more!" Robin was begging the man to stop, his now limp and sensitive cock trapped between them, his prostate still constantly barraged by Slade's thick cock. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"If you ask me to cum in you nicely, perhaps I'll consider taking pity on you now." Slade offered, his pace still relentless. He could keep this up for quite a while longer.

Robin almost didn't have the capacity to figure out what Slade was asking him to do, and normally he would have hated himself for even entertaining the idea of what he was about to say, but he just couldn't handle it any longer.

"Please, Mr. Wolf, cum inside of me!" He gasped, his inner walls spasming and clamping around the huge invasion.

With a smirk of satisfaction, Slade finally allowed himself to let go, his movements becoming erratic as he finally began to empty himself into the tight passage. Streams of hot cum began to fill the gasping teen, Slade pumping every last bit he had into the boy.

He released the boy's legs as he finally finished, allowing his cock to slip out of the now loose passage. Robin's whole body slumped back, his legs limp and his chest heaving. Eyes closed and lips panting, Robin was quite the image. Slade was just beginning to appreciate the view when he heard a familiar creak behind him, his eye widening almost comically as he turned slowly to watch the door open inexorably.

"SLADE WILSON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Slade was running to the window as fast as he could, tucking himself into his pants as various pieces of produce came flying at his head. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU—OH HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE ROBIN!"

The screeching followed him all the way through the woods as he made his hasty escape. Despite knowing that there was no way for that old bitch to actually catch him he nevertheless felt a gut-wrenching fear. Sarah was a trained killer, and despite her age, Slade knew to fear her, especially when she was as pissed as she was now.

As the man disappeared into the trees, Sarah turned to look at the curled up form of her little Robin, who was now cowering under the blankets. Sarah's face immediately softened, her rage almost forgotten.

"Now don't you worry, deary. If he ever comes near you again I'll castrate him myself." She said reassuringly, patting the boy on the head. "That little blackguard was probably in here trying to steal some of my famous cookies again! See if he so much as ever gets another crumb out of me! Serves him right for never learning how to cook properly himself, I hope he starves to death somewhere in the wilderness."

Robin's eyes were wide as he watched his normally very docile adoptive Grandma rant and rave.

"Now here you go dear, have one of my cookies now while I go and draw you a bath." She huffed as she noted the state of his little red riding hood, all tatters now that Slade had cut it up.

"I suppose I'll have to make you a new one, my dear." She promised, patting him on the head once again as she bustled off.

Robin blinked, taking a bite of the baked treat as he stared blankly at the wall.

The cookie was really damn good.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. Sarah's gunna have Slade's hide if she ever catches him! Now I need to go pretend to focus on the education that cost me an arm and a leg.

You might expect from me sometime in the somewhat near future another Sladin fanficiton, this time massively long and stupidly plot filled. I'm about three-quarters of the way done (I still haven't gotten the to _good_ part) and I'm reluctant to start posting until I have it finished. I'm getting the feeling that, with my attention span, I might not finish it for a very long time haha. Until then, I bid you adieu.


End file.
